


Hey hey....Hey?

by Shiggysssidedish



Series: Life’s a Hoot 🦉 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I want this owl man to rail me, Itty bitty titty committee cause I’m tired of OCs with big boobs, Jealous Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Canonical Character(s), Not Beta Read, Not flat chested but not big, Seriously it gets tiring lol, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, We Die Like Men, just a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggysssidedish/pseuds/Shiggysssidedish
Summary: I just finished the 3rd season of Haikyuu and my only thoughts are the tall owl man...This is my first time writing in the second person and I really do hope it turns out alright.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: Life’s a Hoot 🦉 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179506
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Hey Hey Hey

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished the 3rd season of Haikyuu and my only thoughts are the tall owl man...  
> This is my first time writing in the second person and I really do hope it turns out alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first episode of Life’s a Hoot 🦉. It’s is the main story of how Bokuto and Himari met and basically just their lives cause their seriously my favourite couple I’ve written on. I do take requests on story ideas. Hope you enjoy it❤️

You listened intently as the older girl explained youre tasks as the future manager of the volleyball club. It seemed easy enough, organise meetings,design posters,fetch balls. What could go wrong?  
  


_SMACK_

A stray ball hit the wall next to you a little too close for comfort causing you to jump.

”Whoops, sorry babe” a tall boy with dark hair called out to you.

”No problem” you waved back shyly but discreetly shuffled away from the wall.

You watched the boys play intensely for a few minutes,occasionally helping them with a few passes or picking up stray balls for them.

”Thanks” A tall apathetic looking boy deadpanned at you as you handed him the ball.

”N-no problem” you practically shook in your shoes.

”You don’t have to be nervous,you’re doing great “ his hand briefly brushed ups and you blushed furiously as he walked away.   
  
“That’s Akaashi” your upperclassman pointed at the boy who was now serving the balls,”Usually he’s with Bokuto but I have no idea where that horned owl head is right now” she glanced at the clock.

As if on cue,the gym door slammed open and a deep “Hey,Hey,hey” rang out.

Your eyes widened at the guy who stepped into the gym,the way his black T-shirt stretched over his muscles and the way his thighs flexed under the shorts as he walked.

”You’re late Bokuto” your upperclassman scolded him and he walked over with a large smile on his face.

”Sorry Yukie,had some business to take care of” his golden eyes settled on you and he grinned,”Now who is this drink of water” and you blushed.

”This is Himari Ichika,she’ll be the new manager when we leave” Yukie introduced you.

”H-Hi” you squeaked up at the huge man in front of you.

”Well well,now I’m a little upset about leaving if this is gonna be the new manager” he licked his lips slowly and leaned down until he was eye level with you,”How bout you and me hang out sometime?” you could only nod furiously and he walked away calling out for Akaashi.

”Ooohhhhhh” Yukie pinched your cheek gently when he was out of ear shot.

”Shut up” you playfully swatted her hand away and continued to watch them play.

-

You were gathering the balls around the court as Yukie spoke to the boys about their upcoming games. You accidentally dropped one and it rolled away before you could get it, “Damn” you swore under your breath and chased after it,almost skidding to a stop when you see who picked it up.

”Well hey there cutie” he stared down at you with his golden eyes,”Seems like you dropped this” he held it out to you with one large hand.

”T-Thank you” you squeaked and stared at your shoes,a few strands of mismatched hair falling in your line of sight.

”I was serious about us hanging out sometime, how bout I walk you home?” You could feel his state on you.

”Leave her alone Bokuto” Yukie shouted at him,”Oh relax,I don’t bite...” he turned to you and grinned,”Unless you ask nicely” he added low enough for only you to hear.

“It’s fine,I have to pick my little sister up from her club after this” you explained and you could see his ash hair slightly deflate,”Awwww,but I wanted us to hang out” he whined 

“Cmon Bokuto” Akaashi called out to his friend,”Yeah yeah I’m coming” he rolled his eyes,”We’ll definitely hang out tomorrow,if you’re free that is” you nodded,”Awesome,wait for me A-dog” he ran back to his friend.

”Ichika,do you need any help?” Yukie called out to you but you shook your head,”No thanks”, “Okay,just lock up when you’re done” she left.

-

“And then Nora pulled my hair and called my streak stupid” Your little sister explained through a mouthful of rice.

”Really?” You stared at her,enthralled by the story of her confrontation with a bully.

”Mhm,and I pushed her and called her ugly” she said proudly.

You snorted and put your bowl of rice down,”Okay wow,I don’t think you had to call her ugly”

”But she is” the kid said with confidence.

”I’m sure you’re just exaggerating. Do you want more rice?” The little girl nodded,”Where do you get your appetite?” You sighed as you dished more rice into the bowl.

After dinner was over you both cleared the table and washed the dishes,more like you washed the dishes and Lin “Supervised” as she called it. She retreated to her room leaving you all alone in the living room watching a movie. The door opened and your mother called out her greeting.

”Welcome home” you greeted her at the door and took her bag,”How was work?”

”was okay,how was volleyball practice?” She sat at the dining table.

”It was okay. Nothing special” you dishes out some rice and stew for your mother and sat down to watch her eat.

“Are you playing?” She raised a brow at you,”Cause you know with your knee and all-“

”No mama I’m not playing,I’m just a manager” you gave her a reassuring smile,”But enough about me,how was your day” you settled into your chair and prepared to listen to your mothers ramblings about work.

_Meanwhile_

”That Ichika chick is super hot dude” Bokuto chuckled while he waited for his friend to finish using the vending machine.

”Why are we having this conversation?” Akaashi grabbed a can of juice from the machine and put it in his bag.

”Because you’re my bestest friend and I want advice” Bokuto batted his lashes sweetly but the brunette was unfazed,”Didn’t you already ask her out?”   
“Yeah but that was in impulse,I don’t actually have a plan” the Captain grinned at his friend.

”You’re an idiot” Akaashi rolled his eyes and Bokuto whined playfully,” And you’re too stiff A-dog” he punched his shoulder gently.

”Well for starters, just be yourself “

”Like,my Bokuto-ness? What if that scares her off?”

“Then you move on” Akaashi shrugged 

“Bleh, I don’t like how that sounds”


	2. Chapter 2

If anyone’s curious this is what Ichikas hair is supposed to look like <https://pin.it/12PEM1s>

  
You doodled a little in your notebook. Listening to your classmates chat, the room filled with the jumble of multiple conversations happening at once. It was a nice day, not too hot and not too cool so you opted to wear an oversized grey sweater and let your dual colored hair fall down your back.

”Hey hey hey” you looked up and saw Bokutos cheerful face peeking through the door.

”Oh my god” a few girls gasp when he steps inside,the school shirt tight across his toned chest.

”He never comes here” a girl behind you giggled. You stared at him for a few seconds before snapping out of it when you realised he was moving towards you.

”Hey there” he sat in the chair in front of you,chest resting on the back of the chair.

”Oh,um,hello” you fiddled with a silver strand on the side of your head.

”So about us hanging out today,what do you wanna do?” He grinned at you,piercing gold eyes looking into your smoky gray ones.

”Oh,I’m not very picky” you looked down at your book and continued to doodle nervously.

He leaned closer to you,”How bout you throw me a few sets after school?”   
  
“Okay,sure” you nodded in agreement and he makes a noise of satisfaction, “I really like your hair. We’re basically twins” he pointed to his own black and grey locks. Your hair was split even down the middle and the right half was your natural jet black while the left half was a very light gray.

”Yeah I guess so” you chuckled and ran a hand through your hair,mixing the colors together.

The bell rang and he stood up quickly,”Damn,if I’m late Akaashi will kill me. See you later miss manager” he winked at you before walking out.

You were immediately crowded by a few girls,

”Oh my god are you two dating?”

”How do you know him?”

”Did you see the way he was looking at her,why can’t he look at me like that?”

You were bombarded by questions from what you assumed were fans of his,”I just manage their team” you smiled shyly

”Then why are you two hanging out after school alone?” A girl raised her brow at you

 _‘Good question’_ you thought to yourself.

-

You felt a slight tap on your shoulder as you packed your books and you turned around and came face to face with Bokuto.

”Hey miss manager,ready to go?” He stretched to his full height and smiled down at you.

”Bokuto? What are you doing here?” You picked up a book from the table and quickly put it in your bag,”Well I thought since we’re going to the same place,why don’t I just come pick you up?” he was like a puppy in gym clothes.

”Um, sure” you left the classroom together and walked down the hall to the gym.

“Okay so you just throw me the ball and I’ll spike it” he put his duffel bag on the bench and ran over to the net. You wheeled the cart closer and picked up a ball,twirling it in your hand before tossing it. He jumped and hit it with a loud thud and it flew over to the net and hit the wall,”Hey hey heyyyy!” He shouted and fist bumped the air,”Toss me another one!” He pointed at you and you smiled.

After a couple of serves he ran up to you and grabbed your wrist suddenly,”Come on,you should try” but you pulled away,”No no,I can’t. I don’t play anymore” He tilted his head at you like a puppy,”Why not?” You pointed down at your right knee,”Knee injury,I can’t strain myself or else it’ll act up”

He looked at the knee you pointed up and gave a big smile,”Alright,guess you’ll just have to serve” he grabbed the cart and pulled it to the other side of the court,”Come on” he called out to you. You pulled off your sweater,revealing the crisp white button up underneath and ran to the join him,”You know how to serve right?” He handed you a ball,his large hands resting on yours as he spoke to you. You nodded and he grinned,”Okay,give it your all” he quickly ran off to the other side of the court,”I’m ready!”

You took a deep breath and tossed the ball before smacking it but it hit the net,”Sorry Bokuto”,”It’s okay,just keep trying”

You tossed another ball up and hit it a little harder. It managed to go over the net but dropped quickly on the other side,”Throw me another one!” He called out happily.

You moved closer to the net and picked up another ball. You tossed it and hit it and this time it made it to him,”Good job!” He jumped and smacked the ball,the sound of it bouncing off the floor next to you rang out in the empty gym,”Yeahhhh,that always feels good” he whooped,”That was amazing!” You clapped,”It was wasn’t it?” he flexed his biceps and winked at you,”Let’s do a few more”

Time flew and it was almost dark before you knew it. You had removed your button up shirt and were now in your black vest hitting the balls to him. The door opened and Akaashi walked in,”There you are,we have to go. Oh hey” he waved at you,”Aw we were having so much fun Akaashiiiii” Bokuto pouted at his apathetic friend,”You’ll miss your train” the brunette deadpanned.

“Alright ya freakin’ buzzkill” 

You walked over to your duffel bag and threw the oversized sweater over your body. You glanced at the clock and cringed at how late it had gotten,your mother would definitely ask some questions,”Hey,do you wanna walk to the station together?” Bokuto called out to you,”Sure” you hopped over to them and quickly locked the door behind you.

-

“But I’m hunggryyyy” Bokuto whined and nudged Akaashi.

”No,you should’ve thought about that before you went to train” Akaashi bit into his sandwich,”Cmon Akaashi” 

“I’ll share with you” you held up your footlong to him,”Finally,someone who APPRECIATES me!” He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and grabbed the sandwich,”This is delicious Ichika!” You snorted and shifted closer to him,”It’s just a ham sandwich ”

”Bokuto really likes meat” Akaashi chuckled softly,”Cause meat is the best” Bokuto pulled you closer to him. You could smell the mix of sweat and cologne lingering on his body,not overwhelming,just oh so right.

 _’He smells so good’_ you thought to yourself and as if he could read your mind he held you a little further away,”Sorry dude,I must stink” 

“No no,it’s okay” you reassured him and he pulled you closer again,”Good,cause I like you this close” you blushed and hoped he didn’t hear your tiny squeak.

The three of you walked to the station and you waved them off and watched them walk to the other platform.

”You’re a terrible flirt” Akaashi teased him when you were out of earshot.

”Flirt? Me!? Why- I” Bokuto crossed his arms and pouted,”I don’t know what you’re talking about buddy boy”

”Mhm.You have fun?”   
  


“Tons of fun. She’s so cool. And she’s a fast learner,her serve is awesome. I wish she could be on our team. Oh wait her knee is busted,well then I’ll just have to help her, but will she let me? Well they let a girl on the team?.....” he spoke faster and louder and Akaashi smirked,” Oh don’t give me that look, you know I get excited about everything”

”But never over a girl” He raised his eyebrows at his upperclassman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clarify,Ichika is in her first year of college and 19(early birthday) and Owl man is in his third year and 21.

Weeks had passed since you became the manager. You had gotten used to the schedule and saw more and more of the boys on your team. One of your classmates,Wataru,was also on the team and you mostly spoke to him during the breaks but your eyes always wandered to Bokuto when they practiced. You watched the way his arms flexed when he hit a ball,the way his large thighs flexed when he squatted and his loud cheers whenever one of his teammates did something he liked.

Eventually the day came when the trip to Nekoma was announced. The players and the managers would be heading to Tokyo to take part in the Nekoma training camp for a few days for some practice matches and should show up bright and early the next day.

You sat on the bench writing down a few notes for your class when Bokuto walked up to you,”Hey cutie, you excited for your first training camp?”

”Mhm” you nodded not looking up from your book.

”Yeah its pretty cool, it’s always exciting to play real games“ He sat next to you, close enough for you to feel his body heat,”Watcha doin?”   
“Oh just writing some notes for my physics class “ god eyes widened,”Woah,physics? You must be super smart” you blushed at the compliment,”I’m okay I guess”

He moved closer and looked down at the notes,”How do you read all this word vomit?” he scrunched up his nose,”That’s why I’m simplifying it” you pointed at the little diagrams and side notes in the margins, “See,the drawings help explain the concept more and the side notes explain certain terms and formulas” his sharp eyes scanned the page before huffing,”Smart and pretty,I like that” 

You looked down at the notes but you could feel his eyes on you. His hand came up to brush a grey strand from your face,his calloused fingers brushing against your cheek, “You’re pretty” it was so quiet you nearly missed it,

”Thank you” you fiddled with the sleeves of your sweater,”Bokuto!” You sighed in relief when Akaashi called out to him,”Come get these last sets”

”Way to kill the mood!” The ace yelled back at his friend,”I’ll see you later” he stood up and jogged over to his friend,scolding him for killing the vibe he had going on.

You looked down at your notes and smiled,your own hand coming up to your cheek to touch where his fingers brushed

* * *

The steadiness of the train threatened to make you fall asleep but you focused on the sunrise outside. The sky was painted in brilliant pinks and oranges you couldn’t help but take a quick picture.

You hopped off and made your way to school,getting a canned coffee from a nearby vending machine.

”Hey,Ichika!” You turned and saw Wataru jogging to you in the teams jacket.

”Good morning Wataru” you smiled at him when he caught up.

”Morning,I’m super pumped for this training camp!” He scratched his short brown hair.

”Yeah it’s exciting” you hummed in agreement,”You better score loads of points”

”I’ll do my best for you miss manager” he mockingly saluted.

”By the way,what’s with you and the captain” he gave a sneaky smile and you averted your gaze,”W-what do you mean?”

He toys with your ponytail,twirling it in his large hands,”I see the way he makes goo-goo eyes at you during practice. You have him wrapped around your finger”

”You sound like Yukie” you swatted his hand away.

”Mhm, trust me, that dude has that ‘I would die for you’ look in his eye everytime he looks at you “ 

“I don’t think I’ll listen to you when it comes to romance Wataru” You rolled your eyes but kept what he said in the back of your mind.

You both got to the school and entered the gym. A few of the guys had arrived and were sitting on the floor,

”Hey guys” You greeted and they waved,

”Hey” a guy with short hair patted the floor next to him for you to sit down.

You sat next to him and took out your notes,deciding to go over them whist you wait,

”Are you always studying?” he leaned in close to you,”Not always” you chuckled but he quickly grabbed the book from you,”Well you don’t have to right now” you tried to reach for it but his arms were too long,”May I please have it back?” You pleaded,”Only if you give me a kiss first” he puckered up his lips and you recoiled,”No thanks”

”Come on dude,give it back” Wataru tried reasoning with him.

”Ohhhh,this your boyfriend?” He teased Wataru,”Or maybe the captains your boyfriend. You gonna tell on me?” he tossed the book behind him and it landed face down on the court,”Why would you do that!” You half yelled at him and there was a mix of words from your other team mates,

”Dude not cool”

”Yeah Sarukui. So not cool”

”It’s too early dude”

You stood up and went to get your book,smoothing out the pages a little bit. Wataru walked up to you and put a comforting hand on your shoulder,”Don’t mind him,he’s an ass” you fought the tears that threatened to fall and straightened your back,”It’s okay,I think I’ll just sit there” you gestured to the bench by the door. He nodded and let you go take your seat.

”Hey hey hey!” Bokutos loud voice rang through the gym.

”It’s too early for this” Konoha shouted at him,”It’s never too early for me!” He happily shouted back. You felt his eyes land on you and heard him walking over,”Well hey there cutie” you turned your head from him but he sat down anyway,”What’s wrong?” He seemed to have picked up on you negative energy,”Nothing” you gripped the book tighter and ignored him,”Are you okay?” He put his hand on your shoulder but you shrugged it off,”It’s nothing”

”Oh okay.I’ll talk to you later then?” He asked sadly but you ignored him,face turned away until you heard his sneakers squeak across the floor. 

* * *

You stared out the window,feeling every bump and turn on the road. You were alone in the backseat, soft music playing through your headphones carried you to another world.

A soft nudge on your shoulder snapped you out of your daydreams,”Can I sit here?” You looked up and caught Bokutos handsome face. You nodded and felt his weight on the opposite end of the seat.

You both sat in uncomfortable silence for a little while until you heard him clear his throat,”So um,are you okay?” You nodded and continued to stare out the window,”Wataru told me what happened” you internally cursed and turned to face him,”It’s nothing Bokuto,really” you have him a reassuring smile,”Are you sure,I could talk to him if you want” bless his kind heart,”No don’t worry,I can handle it”

He stared at you pensively before giving a large grin,”If you say so,I don’t wanna see that pretty face sad anymore,captains orders” you chortled and mock saluted,”Aye aye captain” you both burst into laughter.

* * *

You got off the bus and were immediately greeted by Nekomas Captain ,a tall raven haired man with cat like hazel eyes,”Good morning,coach has asked me to show you where you’ll be sleeping,follow me” he turned around and walked into the school.

He guided you all to a large empty room that had rolled up blankets and pillows on the floor,”Fellas you’ll be here,ladies follow me” you and Yukie followed him to a different room at the end of the hall with two rolled up blankets and pillows sat on the floor,”Make yourselves at home” he smiled and left.

You placed your duffel bag on the floor and grabbed a blanket, quickly rolling it out on the floor and placing the small pillow on it,

”You excited for your first ever training camp” Yukie threw her pillow at you and you hummed in agreement,”That was Kuroo,he’s the captain of Nekomas team,you’ll be seeing him a lot” she explained.

You changed into your schools tracksuit and walked out of the room,passing by the boys room. You heard someone call your name and you peeked inside but quickly pulled back your head when you saw some of them shirtless,

”Why’d you run away?” Bokuto stuck his head out and stared at you,”You’re all practically naked!” You gestured vaguely at the door, “Oh,you’re right” you rolled your eyes at his cluelessness,”Anywaysssss,I called you to ask if you wanna go to the gym with me?” 

“Sure” 

“Cool” he grabbed your hand and you froze,”Umm,Bokuto?” He turned around and tilted his head and you gestured to your connected hands,”Its So you don’t get lost,duh” he smiled at you and pulled you down the hallway hoping you couldn’t see the blush working it’s way down his neck.

”Yo Kuroo!” He called out into the gym and the raven haired man from earlier,”Oh hey owl head” he waved you two over and Bokuto pulled you over to him,”What’s up man?” They clasped hands,”Not much,looking forward to kicking your ass this year” “Not a chance man” Bokuto laughed. You stood between the two giants and fiddled with the sleeves of your tracksuit,”Who’s this?” Kuroos deep voice was suddenly directed down to you,”This is our new manager,Ichika” Bokuto pinched your cheek gently,”Isn’t she the cutest?”

”Youre so small,you can’t be any taller than Kenma” 

_’Whos Kenma?’_ You wondered but suddenly he called out to the other side of the court,”Yo Kenma! Come meet Bokutos girlfriend” you let out a small sound of protest,”Oh no I’m not,we’re not- “ but you were cut off by Bokutos arm on your shoulder,”You’re gonna love Kenma,hes a little shy but you get used to him”

You watched a short boy with blonde hair and dark roots that desperately needed to be redone walk up to Kuroo holding a Switch,”What is it Kuroo? I’m in the middle of a game” 

“This is Kenma,he’s our setter” Kuroo pet the boys hair,”Say hi Kenma” he sounded like a father introducing his son.Kenma nodded his head slightly but kept his eyes glued to his switch,”Nice to meet you Kenma” you greeted

”Come on Kenma,have some manners” Kuroo grabbed his switch and held it above his head,”Kuroo I was on the last level!” the blonde jumped up and tried to get his device back,”Not until you say hi properly”

”It’s fine,I just remembered I have to help Yukie with the roster. I’ll see you later” you started walking away but Bokuto grabbed your wrist,”Will you come watch our game later?” He looked down at you with pleading eyes,”I would love to” you smiled and walked off leaving the three men behind.

”That the girl you’ve been telling me bout?” Kuroo watched you walk out the auditorium,”Nice ass”

”Watch it,that’s my manager you’re talking bout” Bokuto feigned annoyance,”But yeah”

”Dude,if you don’t make a move,I will” Kuroo smirked,”What about you Kenma,you wanna talk to her?” He looked down at Kenma who was lost in his Switch.

”Shes alright I guess” he deadpanned,”Kenma,you need to work on your people skills” Kuroo ruffled his hair lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little spicy... there’s kissing *gasp*

The violent sounds of the volleyballs hitting the court rang in your ears. It was practice game time and different teams were on the court including Fukurōdani. You watched as Bokuto spiked a ball and it flew over and hit a blonde boy with glasses but he managed to block it with his arm.

”AWWW YEAH BABY! You like that?!” Bokuto whooped and you stifled a chortle.

The auditorium door opened and two boys stepped in panting. One had dark blue hair that fell in bangs over his face and the other was much shorter with bright orange hair.

”So the main characters show up fashionably late huh? How tacky” Kuroo teased 

* * *

You sat next to Wataru and watched Karasuno play with Shinzen. They were neck and neck and playing intensely,

”Some players huh?” Wataru marvelled at them.

”Yeah,if I tried to block that little number tens quick attack I’m sure my arm would fly off” you laughed.

”That blue haired boys got a powerful serve” Haruki chimed in.

”Hey hey hey,no complimenting the other team” Bokuto pointed at the three of you,”It’s not good for morale”

”Sorry captain” the boys beside you chorused and you rolled your eyes in amusement.

  
The whistle blew and Karasuno had won and it was Nekomas turn to play with Ubugawa.  
Your eyes went to a tall silver haired guy who spiked the ball really hard.

”Woah did you see that?” You couldn’t help but awe.

”Yeah,that dudes big,is he really a first year?”

* * *

  
“I’m so glad that’s over” you sighed and stretched on your bed still wrapped in your towel.

”You get used to it” Yukie laughed and typed on her laptop.

”I really have to do this every year?” You sat up and whined and she nodded.

“Every year girl,I have a meeting with coach,I’ll be right back” she stepped out of the room.

You lay back down and sent a quick test to your sister,

Me:

”Hey sis,miss you ❤️“

A loud knock made you drop your phone,”Who is it?”

”Hey hey hey,it’s me” Bokutos deep voice was on the other side,”

”Give me a second” you scrambled to grab your oversized T-shirt and quickly threw it on along with some loose shorts.

You opened the door and smiled up at him,”Hey what’s up?”

”Oh nothing,just wanted to check on my favourite manager,don’t tell Yukie” you smiled and invited him inside.

”I hope I’m not interrupting anything” he sat on the floor beside your bed,long legs bent to his chest,”No no,I just took a shower so I’m relaxing”

”Well I brought some snackity snacks and I thought we could watch a movie or something” he reached into his backpack and pulled out his laptop.

“Sure” you grabbed an extra blanket from the corner and sat next to him,”So what are we watching” you wrapped the blanket around the two of you.

”I didn’t think I’d get this far” he smiled,”I have no idea”

You couldn’t help the belly laugh that came out,”You asked me to watch a movie but didn’t plan ahead?”

”Yup” he opened the bag of chips and held it out awkwardly,”Here”

”Thank you” you held the bag,”Okay what do you like?”

”You”

You choked on the chips and hit your chest,”Oh my god are you okay?” He held out a bottle of soda.You took a long swig and cleared your throat,”Yeah yeah,just caught of guard” you waved your hand dismissively.

”Im so sorryyyyyy” he whined but you held your hand up in reassurance,”I’m fine really. Let’s just watch the movie”

You flicked through Netflix and selected a horror movie but quickly lost interest when you saw how cheesy it was but kept it on when you saw how invested Bokuto was with it,

”Don’t go in there” he cried at the screen when the unrealistically attractive main character made her way up the stairs.

”Bokuto,you know she can’t hear you right?” You laughed

”I know,but my superior brain power might change how this goes” he put his fingers on his temples and pretended to concentrate.

True enough she went in and got stabbed by the killer,”Noooooo,my superior brain power didn’t work!”

”How much do you wanna bet the jock dies next” you adjusted the blanket around your shoulders,”I’ll give you half my dinner for the next week” “You’re on owl head”

You decided to use some of your “superior brain power” to will the jock to die next but unfortunately he was only next after the blonde bimbo.

”Hell yeah,free dinner” Bokuto stuck his tongue out at you.

”Nuh uh,I never agreed to anything” you crossed your arms and smirked,

”Um,yeah you did” you shook your head and he grabbed you waist and pulled you closer, “It’s not nice to trick people baby owl” his voice dropped lower and his grip tightened. 

“Oh yeah,what are you gonna do about it owl head?”

“I can do a lot of things” you felt yourself moving lower until your back met the cold floor. His gold eyes looked down at you and a small smile appeared on his lips. His large hands played with the hem of your T-shirt and your breath hitched,”Can I kiss you?” You could only nod and immediately his lips crashed with yours causing you to moan involuntarily.

His hard chest was pressed against yours so close you could feel his heart beating wildly. His large hand reached under your shirt and rested on your stomach causing you to jump at how cold it was,”Do you want me to stop?” He whispered against your mouth and you shook your head. His hand trailed higher until it reached your nipple,moaning lightly when you felt it pebble under his touch,”Make more of those sounds” he growled and the vibration went straight to your core,” _Bokuto_ ”

“Kōtarō”

”Hmm?”

He pulled away and looked down at you with heavy lidded eyes,”Call me Kōtarō” his free hand rubbed small circles on your side,”You look so good under me” he leaned back down and kissed you again but this time with more urgency. You felt his tongue prod against your mouth,asking for permission which you gladly obliged,the smooth muscle wrestling with yours,the taste of soda and mint filling your mouth.

His hand moved back down your stomach and stopped at the hem of your shorts briefly before sliding into them. You involuntarily grabbed his arm,”No” he pulled away,brows furrowed with concern,”Yukie will be back soon” he groaned,”Aww man” he pulled you back to a sitting position,”Well then I’m gonna go take care of this” He gestured to the impressive tent in his boxers,”I’m sorry “ you have a sympathetic smile but he waved dismissively,” No problem, absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that” he started to pack his things and you couldn’t help but feel a little guilty,

”Well,I’ll see you tomorrow” he chirped happily and left, closing the door behind him. You squealed into your pillow and kicked your legs not even realising Bokuto was on the other side pumping his fist in the air enthusiastically,a wide smile on his face,” _Yesyesyesyesyes”_ He chanted quietly. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random thought I had today......Bokuto has a praise kink and you can’t change my mind....

Yukie woke you up with a pillow to the face,”Wake up sleepyhead,time for breakfast ” she was already dressed and you just groaned,pulling the blanket over your face, ”Come on,let’s go” she pulled the blanket down and you hissed at the bright light but sat up anyway.

After brushing your teeth you pulled on a pair of loose sweatpants and both of you walked to the dining hall. The room was filler with muffled conversation and laughter you thought was too early for.

You picked out a few pieces of toast and a ham and cheese sandwich and looked around for a place to sit.

”Hey hey hey” Bokuto waved over at you from a table on the corner. You walked over and sat down and he quickly ruffled your hair,”Good morning baby owl” you smiled sleepily,”Hey”

”You have a good night?” Kuroo looked at you,a mischievous smile on his smug face.

”Mhm” you decided to ignore him.

”I bet” you nearly choked on your food but managed to hold it in.

”Kuroooo” Bokuto scrunched his nose up at the other captain who just grinned,”Just making conversation”

Your eyes focused on Kenma who was busy playing with his eggs absentmindedly,”Good morning Kenma” he nodded slightly,”Come on Kenma” Kuroo nudged him gently,”Good morning” he finally said softly and Kuroo smiled down at him,”I think he likes you” you saw Kenma pout softly but a pink tint appeared on his nose.   
  


You sat quietly listening to the boys talk about volleyball. Bokutos hand occasionally brushed against yours and you could feel him shifting closer to you until your thighs touched causing your face to get warm. He didn’t even try to hide his pinky shifting closer to yours until it finally hooked it gently.

”You better cheer for your boyfriend today missy, it’s probably the only way he’d win” Kuroo teased Bokuto who shook hours fist at him,”Nuh uh, you’re the one who needs cheering”

”Well if it’s Ichika cheering for me I wouldn’t mind” He smirked at you. You were about to reply but Bokuto grabbed your hand quickly,”Get your own cheerleader” He huffed and squeezed your hand gently.

”Easy There owl head “ He put his hands up in mock surrender at Bokutos sudden possessiveness,” Let the lady decide for herself, what do you saw shrimpy?”

You blinked a few times and brought your hand up to your chin pretending to think deeply,”Mmmm,cheering for Nekoma is pretty tempting,considering how adorable Kenma is” the mentioned boy flinched in his seat,blush spreading to his ears,”But I can’t cheat on my team” you smiled at Kuroo,”Damn” Kuroo put his hand over his chest and you felt Bokuto squeeze your hand again.

After breakfast you made your way down the hallway to your room to change for the practice games.

”Oi,Ichika” you turned and saw Konohas head peek out of the classroom.

”Hi Konoha,what’s up?” he smiled down at you,”we’ve never really got a chance to talk,just wanted to say hi” his smile turned to a smirk,

”How bout we hang out later” you started to walk off but he grabbed your wrist and pulled you back. You collided with his hard chest and he gripped your shoulders,”Come on miss _manager”_ he rolled the last word on his tongue and you cringed,”Or do you only talk to long face and the captain?” You froze when he mentioned Bokuto,”N-no,please let go” 

He gripped your shoulders tighter,you could feel his fingertips digging in your triceps and you winced,”We all see you and Bokuto getting all chummy, you think he actually likes you?” Your cheeks got hotter but you listened,”He just wants to get in your pants, the only reason he’s being so nice is cause you’re on the team” he brought his face closer and you turned your face,”come back when you decide to ditch him” he let you go and you ran off to your room and hid under your blanket quietly crying.

* * *

You stayed in your room The whole morning and half the afternoon under the guise of “lady problems”. Yukie occasionally came by to check on you and bring you snacks and water. You lay on your side and watched a few videos on your phone,Konohas words playing in your mind

_’He just wants to get in your pants’_

You wiped a tear that threatened to fall. There was a knock on your door and you stayed quiet,hoping whoever it was would go away.

”It’s Kenma,Kuroo said I should check on you” his soft voice was barely audible behind the door. You groaned and sat up, not even caring about the tube top you wore, ~~it’s not like there was anything particular to see~~ and told him to come in.

He opened the door And he stood there in his uniform looking extremely disinterested and holding his Switch ,”Are you okay?” He raised a brow at you and you nodded,”Okay,I’ll go tell Kuroo” he started to close the door but you stopped him,” Wait, do you wanna hang out?”

He blinked dumbly a few times then shrugged,”Sure” He closed the door and sat next to you on the mattress,”I’m not do god with lady problems so can you maybe not talk about that?”

You chuckled and ruffled his hair,” Of course”

You and Kenma took turns at his switch,his shy demeanour eventually fading away with every push of the buttons.

”Damn,lost again” you handed it back to him begrudgingly

”Don’t worry,you’ll get it in the next 5 games” he said smugly.

You watched over his shoulder as he manoeuvred over the track skilfully.

After an hour or so you couldn’t hold in what happened anymore but you also didn’t want Konoha to get in trouble,

”Kenma,can I tell you something,but don’t tell Kōtarō”

He simply shrugged and kept playing on his switch.

* * *

Kenma walked up to Kuroo and pulled his sleeve,

”Hey little buddy,Ichika okay?”   
  
“She’s fine,can I talk to you a second” they walked over to the side.

Bokuto looked over at them and saw Kenma pointing at him then at one of his teammates. He felt a little worried and his thoughts drifted back to Ichika. He missed seeing her at the practice and her cheering for ~~the team~~ him. ”Konoha! Meet me outside!” Kuroo shouted and stepped outside with Kenma. 

  
“Wonder what that’s about” Konoha shrugged and walked outside.

After a few minutes Konoha sulked back inside, a scowl on his face and sat on the bench followed by Kuroo,”Let’s play ball” he clapped his hands happily.

* * *

Practice ended you came out fo lunch. You sat at a table in the far corner of the field with Kenma who had barely touched his food and was playing video games.  
  


”Kenma,sweetie,eat your food” you raised your brow at him.

”Mm” he spooned some of it in his mouth and chewed slowly.

”More than one spoonful” you pinched the bridge of your nose.

”Oya oya,hey ladies” Kuroo sat next to you and ruffled your hair,”Sup shrimpy,we missed you at practice today especially owl head”

”Yeah,just some....lady issues” you lied.

”Kenma told me,hope you feel better” you nodded,”Good,now about Konoha” you stopped chewing.

”Kenma!” The blonde shrugged and you buried your face in your hands,”Please tell me you didn’t tell Kōtarō”

”Oh hoh hoh hoh,first name basis?” He teased you,”But nah we didn’t,but I did have a little chat with Konoha” 

“Define chat” 

“I just told him I’d knock his lights out next time he bugs you”

”Oh,thanks” you bit into your rice ball.

”He actually likes you ya know” Kuroo held your hand gently,”Won’t freakin’ shut up about you. Should’ve seen him when you weren’t there,man was off his game”

You felt a little better but a little sliver of doubt remained in your mind.

”Hey hey hey,you came!” Bokuto suddenly hugged you from behind and you tensed up, ”Oh sorry,I forgot you’re not feeling well” he let go and sat in the seat across you.

”Hey Kenma,let’s go get some more food” 

“Hm,but I’m not hungry” he looked down at his half full plate.

”Will you just come on” Kuroo grabbed his arm and they left you two alone.

”Soooooo,what’s up” he rested his cheek on his hand and stared at you.

”Not much,just tired” you bit into the rice ball again.

After a few seconds of awkward silence you finally spoke,”Bokuto,do you just want to get in my pants?”

He blinked at you before slamming his hand on the table causing you to flinch,”What! No! I mean...yes...but not like THAT! I think you’re cool and I like wanna hang out with you and stuff and do stuff with you and....stuff. The pants thing doesn’t have to happen if you don’t want it to...but like...I still wanna hang out with you” he said in one breath.

He held your free hand and leaned towards you slightly,”I just think you’re.....neat. I mean,even your hair is super cool and awesome........awecool”

  
You snorted at his made up word but he kept talking.

”I wanna take you out sometime,after camp,I know it sounds super cheesy but I want to woo you”

”Yes”

”Do people still say ‘woo’?”

”Bokuto-“

”I think so,I’ll have to ask Kuroo”

”Bokuto-“

”But it’s like such a fun word,’woooo’”

”Kōtarō” you finally got his attention,”Yes,I would love to go out with you”

His blank face stretched into a wide grin and he jumped up,”She said yes!” He shouted causing a few people to turn and look at you, ”Shhh” you pulled his shirt down for him to sit, “Relax”

“Whoops,sorry. I’m just so excited” he held your hand again,”It’s gonna be the best date you’ve ever been on!”

”Im sure it will be”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW???? Kind of???

If anyone’s curious,this is what he wore:<https://pin.it/690o3CC>

It was time to leave and you were in your room packing your things or at least trying to with Bokuto clinging to you while he slept. Your movement was limited with him holding your waist.

”I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so quiet” Yukie laughed at your predicament and you groaned,”Don’t worry he’ll wake up soon” she was the only one you had told about Bokuto asking you out and she squealed for the longest time.

”I think I’ll leave you love birds alone,I’m gonna go talk to the coach” and with that she left. 

You ran your hand through his soft hair and you felt him smile into your stomach,”Bokuto,you have to get up” you heard him groan and grip you tighter,”Seriously,we have to go”

”Noooooo,five more minutes” you rolled your eyes and picked up your phone but he smacked it out of your hand,”No phone,only me” he grabbed your hand and put it back on his head for you to scratch.

”You’re unbelievable” you scoffed

”Believe it baby”

He had come in and offered to rub your stomach to ease your “cramps” and you hesitantly agreed to the gesture and here you were now trapped under the giant of a man.

The door suddenly slid open violently and you looked up and saw Kuroos smug grin,”Well well well,what do we have here?”   
  
“Go away Kuroo” Bokuto groaned and waved his hand up at his friend.

”Wake the fuck up love bird” he grabbed Bokutos legs and attempted to pull him off you but his iron grip prevented him from moving,”Let go Bokuto!”

”No!”

”Guys-“

”Come on Bokuto”

”Nuh-uh” 

“Kōtarō,if you get up I’ll give bring you a ham sandwich next lunch.

Youve never seen anyone jump out so fast.

* * *

You all shuffled off the bus and made your way to the gym for a meeting before heading home.   
The coach told you the next training camp would be at Shinzen in two weeks then dismissed you.

You started walking to the train station when suddenly you felt someone grab your shoulder,

”Hey hey,running away so soon?” Bokuto wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

”Yeah,I wanna catch the next train”

”We can go together,right Akaashi” the brunette next to him shrugged,”Great” he held your hand and pulled you towards the direction of the station.

“Did you enjoy your first training camp Ichika?” Akaashi suddenly spoke up.

”Oh yes,it was a lot of fun,you guys are amazing”

”Especially me right?” Bokuto pouted.

”Especially you Kōtarō” you snorted.

”Hear that Akaashi,she thinks I’m the best” Akaashi rolled his eyes but smiled.

”Soooo Ichika,about that date” he squeezed your hand tighter,”Do you maybe wanna go to the square tomorrow?”

”Aren’t you tired Bokuto?” Akaashi interrupted.

”You’re killing the mood here A-dog”

”I would love to go,and you can call me Himari”

”You’re names really pretty. Like...all of you is pretty” the ace said dreamily and you blushed.

  
You got there just before the train did and Bokuto pulled you into his arms for a last hug before you dashed off.

”Wow so you really asked her out,good for you” Akaashi said as they waved at you from the platform.

“Yup” he smiled

”And it only took you a month and a half”

”Why do you say nice things just to tear me down” he pouted.

* * *

The last thing you expected when you woke up was for your knee to act up. The throbbing pain stopped you from even going down to get your breakfast and your sister had to bring it to you.

”Sorry big sis” she comforted as she braided your hair.

”It’s okay,it’ll be over soon” you secured the brace on your knee.

Your mother had gone for an important weekend meeting that morning so it was just the two of you but unfortunately due to your current situation your sister had to be the adult.

You decided to shoot Bokuto a quick text

Me:

”Sorry I can’t make it today,my knees acting up🤧”

A few seconds passed before your phone dinged,

🦉:

”Aw maaannn😩😩😩😩😩 And I even picked out what I was gonna wear any everything. I was gonna look so freakin’ cool for you”

Me:

”Sorry💔 Maybe next time”

🦉:

”Would it be okay if I came over?”

Me:

”Sure,I’ll send you my address”

🦉:  
”Sweet❤️❤️ Ill see you soon❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️“

You stared at the message and a small smile came on your lips.

”Thats a lot of hearts” Lin said from above you and you laughed,”Yeah it is”

“Wow you’re really tall!” Lin marvelled at the man in front of her,”And you’re really short” he laughed.

”Am not!” Lin huffed then turned to the stairs,”Himari,your boyfriends here!”

You slowly made your way down the stairs,limited by the chunky brace,”Hey hey hey” you mimicked him. He walked up to you when you finally reached the bottom,”Hey baby owl,I brought some food since I figured you can’t really move and all” he held up a plastic bag,”Aw,thank you. Lin go” you pointed up the stairs and your sister rolled her eyes before trudging upstairs.

You led him to the large living room and you both sat on the couch,setting your leg up on the coffee table.

”Not how I imagined our first date” you laughed

”How bout we call it Date 0.5” he hands you a rice ball,”Besides,anywhere with you is perfect”

“You’re such a sap oh my god” you chortled

“I’m trying to impress you damn!” He threw the sleeve of his poncho over you and pulled you closer,” Is it working?”

“I’ll see how I feel after I eat” He groaned and you laughed.

You watched a few movies and ate the food he brought which consisted of a lot of meat,”Kōtarō, why is there so much barbecue?” You not into a piece of chicken.

”Well it’s cause I like meat, and I like you....yeah” he said through a mouthful of beef. 

“So you like meat in your mouth?” You smirked 

“Yeah!” He replied enthusiastically but you could see the wheels turning in his head,”Wait!”

You burst out in laughter and he gently pushed you further from him,”You’re so dirty” he tried to hide the blush on his face but you pulled his hand away,”There’s no shame with liking meat in your mouth Kōtarō”

He grabbed your hand and pulled you closer,”I’m sure you’d know plenty about that” 

“Can’t say that I do” you played with the hem of his shirt. He quickly shed the poncho and grabbed your waist but the sudden movement caused a sharp pain to shoot up your leg,

”Ow,Kōtarō wait” he pulled back to look at you,”My knee” he tsked and loosened his grip, “Oh no! Sorry”

”No no it’s okay,just no sudden movements”

”But I want sudden movements” He whined but quickly looked away when he realised what he said,” That is.... if you want to “ He scratched his cheek shyly.

”As much as I want to, my knee won’t let me “ you cupped his cheek gently.

”Well then can I kiss you again?” You nodded and immediately he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into a deep kiss.

“Can you stand up for a second?” He asked when he pulled away. You looked at him confusedly but obliged long enough for him to shuffle to your original position and sit you down on his lap.

”Perfect,I like you like this” his hands went under your shirt and rubbed small circles on your soft stomach. Even in this position he was still taller than you and he leaned down and licked a stripe up your neck,causing you to arch into his hands,

” _Shit”_ he swore under his breath and the vibration went straight to your core.

His hands trailed higher until he reached your breasts and cupped them gently,”I love these so much” he teased your nipples causing you to moan gently,”You make the _prettiest_ sounds,I can’t wait to put my dick in you” your face flushed heavily at his lewd words but you could only whimper.

One o his hands slid down your stomach and toyed with the hem of your shorts but stopped and you heard him sigh,”I forgot,lady problem” you mentally kicked yourself at the running lie but you quickly came up with a counter,”Oh it was a false alarm,I was just spotting. Birth control does that and it’s actually really ann- _nngh_ “ his fingers dipped into your shorts and played your clit slowly,tiny zings of electricity pulsed through your body.

”Kō-“

”Say it” he sucked at your neck carefully to not leave any marks,” _Please_ ”

” _Kōtarō_ ” you mewled and felt one of his thick fingers prod your entrance. You leaned back into his shoulder and spread your good knee out to the side opening you up more to him.

”So, _wet,_ just for me?” He smiled into your neck and dipped a finger into you and you nearly squealed.

His finger pumped into you lazily as you fought to keep your moans under control,nearly losing it when another finger was added,the initial stretch burning but quickly faded into pleasure.

”Open your mouth” you obeyed and immediately two fingers went into your mouth and pressed against your tongue,”There we go,you gonna come for me miss _manager?”_ he teased you as his pace increased.

”You tried to nod but his other fingers held your jaw so tight movement was impossible,”You’re so _tight,fuck._ I love it” he turned your face to look at him,his golden eyes stared right at your face,occasionally looking down your body to where his hand disappeared inside your shorts.   
  
You felt the coil that had been so tightly wound up in your stomach threaten to snap,your moans and squeals stopped only by his fingers in your mouth,you jaw aching from being open so long.”How’d you get tighter?” He growled and landed sloppy open mouth kisses on the side of your face and curled his fingers causing you to buck violently into his hand,

”Hey hey? What’s this? Sweet spot?” He curled his fingers again and you had to restrain yourself from biting his fingers.

”You gonna _cum_ for me?” You nodded,”Go ahead baby owl, _fuck,_ I wanna hear you scream for me. Come on, _yessssss,_ cum on my fingers babe,I can’t wait to fuck you for real,I’m gonna make you feel so good,that’s it,cum for me _now”_

You tipped forward suddenly as your orgasm tore through you,you muffled screams barely contained by his fingers.

After a few seconds he pulled his hand out of your shorts and brought them up to your face,you blushed at how shiny they were and the strings of slick that danced between his fingers,”Suck” you opened you mouth and you tasted yourself,”Shit” he groaned as you sucked his fingers.   
  
You both froze when you heard the front door open and the soft “I’m home” sound through the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:Attempted assault

“I’m home”

Bokuto couldn’t get you off his lap fast enough. He practically threw you off him and onto the other side of the couch before grabbing his poncho and laying it on his lap just before your mother’s head peeked into the living room.

”Oh hello,I didn’t know Himari had a guest over” she smiled at him.

“Nice to meet you Mrs Ichika,my names Kōtarō Bokuto” he stood up and bowed slightly,still holding the poncho to his lap.

”Bokuto? You’re one of the top 5 aces” he smiled nervously,”Yes ma’am” he beamed and she smiled brightly,”It’s so nice to finally meet you,Himari used to watch all your games when she was in highschool ,it’s what got her into volleyball” you blushed at your mother exposing you,”Will you be staying for dinner?”   
  


“We already ate but Lin made some udon” you started to get up to serve your mother but she stopped you,”It’s fine sweetie,don’t strain yourself. Make yourself at home Bokuto” he finally sat down when she left.

”Your moms hot,now I see where you get it from” he smirked and you punched his shoulder gently.

* * *

For the next few hours you and Bokuto talked about nothing and everything. You learnt he’s been playing volleyball since highschool and wanted to go pro one day. You told him how one day you jumped wrong and tore your ACL in your last year of highschool and he offered a “one in a million massage” which you gladly accepted.

You even offered to paint his nails and it was as if he saw God for the first time when he looked at the black polish on his fingers,

”Woah,I haven’t done this since I was a kid and my sisters forced me,I look so cool” he wiggled his fingers dramatically,”The guys on the team are gonna be so jealous”

”Don’t smudge them” you held his palms gently so as not to destroy your handy work.

Lin came down and asked him to sign her volleyball and told him to remember her when he got famous,”Tell ya what,how bout I sign one of my jerseys and your sister brings it to you” Lin beamed and nodded furiously.He had even offered to help her with her volleyball practice when he learnt she was a winged Spiker on her team,”Oh my god everyone’s gonna be so freaking jealous” she yelled then ran upstairs.

Time flew and it got dark. You offered to walk him to the door but he just smiled and kissed your forehead,”It’s okay,I don’t want your knee to get worse” he packed the plastic bag and tissues off the coffee table and threw on his poncho,

”Leaving already Bokuto?” Your mother rested against the door frame,”Yeah,I have to get home or Akaashi’s gonna blow my phone up. Thank you for having me” he bowed,”Anytime,let me walk you out” he waved at you one last time and disappeared behind the wall to the front door.

Your mother came back and sat next to you on the couch,”How on earth did a dork like you land such a guy” she ran her fingers through your hair causing the colors to mix,

”Moooommmm” you whined and crossed your arms.

”I’m kidding,he seems nice,you better snatch him up” she kissed your head and rested you on her shoulder.

* * *

Monday came around and you went through your daily routine of having classes. The final bell rang and you started packing your books.

”Hey Ichika” Wataru took the seat next to you,”Hey Wataru”

“Do you wanna come over and study later?” You nodded and excused yourself before standing up to go to the bathroom. You walked slowly down the hallway and waved to a few people you saw. Your brace made you move slowly down the stairs and you groaned at the effort. Suddenly a hand pulled you into the small room at the base of the stairs and a hand muffled your screams,

”So you’re fucking around with Nekomas Captain too?” You looked up and met light brown eyes full of anger,”You're lucky I didn’t get kicked off the team” his hand gripped your jaw enough for your lips to pucker,

”You think you’re better than me or something?” You felt his other hand dig into your bicep and you whimpered,”Well the captains not here to save you this time “He bent his head down and kissed your cheek,

”No!” You cried and pushed him but he held you tight,”Shut up” he growled and tightened his grip on your jaw,”Just shut up” he bumped his knee against your brace and a searing pain shot through your body,”You don’t want your knee to get worse now do you?” Your eyes widened at his threat but you shook you head no,”Good” he kissed your cheek again,the hand gripping your shoulder coming up to paw at your chest roughly,”Ugh,are you a dude,where are your tits?” He scoffed and undid he first three buttons revealing your white bralette to him,”How does Bokuto get off on this?”   
A fat tear worked its way down your cheek but he kissed it away,”Don’t cry,it’s no fun when you cry” his hand wormed it’s way down your body and lifted your skirt up,”Why’d you wear stockings?” He groaned against your cheek. His fingers toyed with this top of your stockings and make its way down to your heat and you grabbed his arm but he quickly swatted it away. The sudden movement caused the hand on your cheek to loosen up a bit and you decided it was now or never.

You pushed him away harshly and hit the door with your shoulder causing it to fly open and you ran out,not even caring for your disheveled state.

You ran as best as you could and bumped into a few people,”P-please,help me” you gasped before pain shot up your leg again,the last thing you saw was someone standing above you calling your name.

* * *

You jolted awake in the infirmary,

”Woah woah calm down” the nurse held your waist and pinned you to the bed.

”What,where am I?”

”Infirmary,a couple of students carried you in here” she smiled down at you,”Do you remember what happened?”

You looked down at your knee and tried to recall what happened and all that went through your mind were light brown eyes,”Konoha” you gasped

”What was that?” The nurse said sweetly.

”Konoha!” You said louder and held her arm,”He...touched me”

”Touched you?” She blinked at you before her eyes widened,”Oh! I’m sorry” She pulled out her notepad and clicked her pen,”When did this happen?”

Your mom came to pick you up after you told the nurse what happened. You were rolled up in bed,drifting in and out of sleep.

“Himari?” Your mother’s voice called out to you,”Are you okay?”

”Mhm” you felt the bed dip with her weight.

”The school called,he’s been suspended” you cringed,

”Wish he got expelled or at least beat up” you muttered and she sighed,

”Oh sweetie” she tucked a strand of hair behind your ear,”What do you want for dinner?”

”Not hungry”

”Himari you have to eat” you could hear the worry in her voice.

”Mm,ramen” you finally muttered

”Sure” she left.

Your phone rang and you hesitated for a bit before answering,”Hello?”

”Ichika,are you okay?” He sounded frantic

”I’m fine Wataru”

”I’m not so good at these things,sorry”

”It’s fine,thanks for calling”

”I could bring you your homework and stuff if you want” 

“Thanks,you can stop by tomorrow” you sighed

_knock knock_

”Himari you have a visitor” your door opened slightly

“Baby owl!” Bokuto burst through the door in his gym clothes,”I heard what happened!”

”Gotta go Wataru,I’ll text you” 

“Okay,bye”

_click_

”Bokuto?what are you doing here?” He sat on your bed and grabbed your hands.

”I came as soon as I heard!” You looked down at his hands and saw the knuckles on one of his hands was bruised.

”What happened to your hands” you could already guess his answer.

”Don’t worry about it,I’m just happy you’re okay” he smiled warmly at you.

”Bokuto you can’t go around fighting people” you ran your thumb over his knuckles and he winced

”Who said I fought,for all you know I got hit by a stray ball” he grinned nervously.

”Kō” 

“Okay fiiinneee,but he had it coming,he hurt my baby owl”

”Kō”

“Fine,no more fights” he rested his forehead against yours,”Promise” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhhhh,this chapter sucks. My cramps were CRAMPING so it’s a bit wonky but enjoy❤️


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn’t clear,You’re/Himari’s like 5’3

This is the outfit Bokuto wears on the date(without mask and hat):<https://pin.it/3rN4C8t>

This is the outfit Ichika wears:<https://pin.it/72RmiHq>

* * *

**A WEEK LATER**

  
You and Bokuto walked down the street,the smells of food filled your nostrils as you passed the stalls.  
  
“Are you hungry?” You nodded and he pulled you to a meat bun stall and got one for each of you.

”This is sooo good!” He attacked the bun.

”Slow down Kō,you’ll choke” you used the sleeve of your sweater to wipe his mouth.

”Th-orry” he bent down to give your easier access to his face,”Iths just had really gooth” he said through his full mouth.

”Don’t talk with your mouth full” you pinched his nose.

He swallowed loudly before speaking again,”sorry mooommmm” you laughed and grabbed his sleeve,”Come on you big oaf ”

* * *

“You have TWO big sisters?”

He nodded

“How do you manage? I barely survive with one little one” he snorted,”It’s totally rad,helped me be all sensitive and stuff”

You were seated on a wall just outside of the square and Bokuto was between your thighs,letting you play with his hair.

“You....sensitive?” You scoffed and he pinched your calf.

”I’m totally sensitive” you could tell he was pouting,”I’d be like the best boyfriend ever”

”Yup,whoever gets stuck with you will be _very_ lucky” you said sarcastically and scratched his scalp.

”Well,do you think you’re lucky?” Your hands stopped moving.

”Im not stuck with you Owl head” you laughed nervously. He turned and looked up at you,golden eyes soft and warm in the moonlight,”Would you like to be?”

”Kōtarō Bokuto are you asking me to be your booooo” you poked his nose in your horrible attempt to hide your nervousness with humour.

”Yeah?is that a problem?” He titled his head at you and you could see the worry in his eyes.

”No” you scratched his scalp lightly,”I-“

”Please say yes” his hand rubbed your bare thigh slowly.

”Kō.....I don’t want some 3 month long fling,it has to be serious”  
  


He grabbed your hands and looked into your eyes,”This will be the most serious seriously serious relationship,i swear on volleyball”

You let out an exaggerated gasp,”Oh my god that’s super serious like.....seriously serious”

”The serious-est”

You thought for a second then smiled,”I’ll say yes under one condition”

”Anything”

”You buy me lunch the rest of the week” you poked his nose.

”I’ll buy you lunch forever” he leaned forward to kiss your lips softly.

”Wow,so we’re like...dating” he smiled when he pulled away.

”Mhm” he nodded.

“Excuse me a second” he took a couple of steps back and exhaled loudly. Suddenly he raised his fists and pumped them wildly,”YESSSSSSSSS!” He yelled causing a few people to stare at him. You pulled your beanie over your face in an attempt to hide.

”Hey everyone,that’s my girlfriend” he shouted again.

“Kōtarō!” You jumped down and ran up to him and clasped your hand over his mouth,”Can you please- _woah!”_ He wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you up suddenly,bringing you up to his eye level,” _Mineminemine_ ” he chanted happily while bouncing you up and down in his arms and you could only hang on and enjoy the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write this cause I thought it was super cute...we’ll be back to the main story line in the next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

“Kō,it’s time to get up” you shook the man on top of you but he didn’t even flinch.

The trip to the Nekoma training camp was today and Bokuto had convinced you to stay over so you could go together and now you had to try and wake him up.

  
”Babe,seriously” you gripped his shoulders and tried to push him off you but he was too heavy.

”This is ridiculous” you groaned from beneath him.

_To say Bokuto was affectionate was an understatement. He lived for the sole purpose of loving you even though he had only asked you to be his girlfriend a week ago._

_He brought you lunch everyday,causing people to stare when he bounded into your classroom with a huge grin on his face,”Hey hey hey baby owl!” He would kiss your cheek hard and hand you the plastic bag with the meal of the day._

_”You know you I was only kidding Kō” you laughed when you took out the contents._

_”Nuh-Uh,I have to make sure my baby owl eats”_

_You came to all his after school practices and he would always meet you in front of the door when you walked in,”Baby owl!” He would squeal and run up to you much too his team’s annoyance and you would sit on the bench and watch them play, hiding your amusement at the obvious ways he tried to impress you._

_He would walk you to the train station , hand linked with yours as you went with Akaashi in tow. You couldn’t help but feel a bit bad about him basically forcing Akaashi to come with you but the brunette insisted it was fine And that he was used to his friends shenanigans._   
  
_“Are you sure Akaashi?” You whined and pulled at his sleeve._

_”Trust me,if I didn’t want to be here I wouldn’t be” he smiled down at you and you linked your elbow with his and the three of you kept going._

  
  


“We’re going to be late Kō”

”5 more minutessssss” he grunted in your ear

”We don’t have 5 more minutes!”   
You yelped when he grinded into you,his semi hard cock pressing directly onto your clit ”I would say we have five more minutes” he kissed the side of your face.

”No we don’t” 

_Kiss_

“Kō”

 _Kiss_ ,your neck this time

”Ugh,unbelievable” 

_Kiss_ ,the spot between your shoulder and your neck

”Fine, get it over with”

_Chomp_

”Fuck!”

_Smack_

“I’m sorry but you didn’t have to hit me!” He whined next to you.

”Well next time don’t freakin bite into my shoulder like that” you huffed.

”Sounds like an eventful morning” Kuroo snickered.

”Not funny” he said through gritted teeth 

“It’s kinda funny dude”

”Buzz off” he turned the other way and crossed his arms.

”Aw,sweetie,c’mere” you wrapped your arms around him,”I’m sorry,forgive me?” He didn’t budge

”Yes” you could hear the light pout in his voice

“Gimme a kiss” you puckered your lips behind him. A few seconds passed before he turned around and kissed you quickly before turning back around.

”Problem solved” you smiled up at Kuroo

* * *

“Go Kō go!” You cheered your boyfriend on as he played.

It was a match between Karasuno and so far they were not doing so great. They kept missing balls and failing to block spikes.

”Hey,what’s up with you guys today? You doing alright?” Bokuto teased them

”Shut up!” The Libero yelled at him,face red from annoyance.

The game ended and Karasuno failed miserably and went outside to do their uphill dash.

“Did you see that baby owl,huh huh? Did you see me? I was amazing right! Hell yeah!” Bokuto hopped up and down excitedly in front of you.

”Yes I saw and yes you were” you handed him a water bottle,”You were great too Akaashi” you smiled up at the brunette who simply nodded.

” _I_ will be collecting my reward from _you_ later” he smirked

”And I will be happy to give you said reward” you said coyly

“Ugh,get a room” Akaashi sighed 

“Thats the plan A-dog” Bokuto turned and grinned at his friend.

* * *

 _”_ Kō , _Mm,_ Slow do- _own_ ” you grunted against the wall in the cramped space careful not to let your moans spill out.

”Can’t,you feel _so good_ babe” he slammed back into you,the grip on your hips tightening.

This definitely wasn’t the most romantic setting. Cramped in a dark,warm supply closet with your boyfriend holding your body up and pumping into you. He had dragged you in here after practice when it started to get dark and quickly undressed you,slamming himself into you with such force you nearly screamed.

“ _Fuck_ ,I love your pussy so much babe- _shit_ ” he licked a long strip down your back and you clenched around him and he let out a long quiet groan,”Having a hard time being quiet” he said breathily

“Slow down or people will hear us, _mmf_ ” he held your neck and pulled you up towards his chest,the new angle hitting your sweet spot and your mouth dropped open in a silent scream,your hand reaching back to grab his arm.

”What if I want them to hear us ?” He moaned against your ear,”Want people to hear how well you take my _dick”_ he thrusted into you hard to emphasise the last word,” _Yeahhh,fuck,take it_ ” _Thrust_ ,”Take it” _Thrust_ “Fuck, _yessss_ ” _thrust_

He pulled your head back to stare at your face. He looked _gorgeous._ Black and grey strands stuck to his forehead,golden eyes hooded,pupils blown wide.

”Kō,I’m go-gonna” you closed your eyes and his grip on your hip tightened.

”Me too, _fuck_ ,cum on my dick baby owl,I want to feel it.Look at me when you cum” the hand on your neck snaked down and grabbed one of your breast,squeezing it gently before moving lower to play with your clit,causing a zing of electricity to shoot through your body.

” _Shit,shit,shiiitttt_ ” he grunted,his stroking stuttered a little when you clamped down on him,mouth hanging open as you forced your eyes to stay open.

”God,you feel so good,I love you so much,shit I’m cumming _fuuuucckkkkk_ ” you thrust into you one last time and you felt him empty himself in you.

He panted softly behind you for a few seconds before releasing your hip,”We should do that more often” he chuckled behind you and pulled out

”No,look at the mess you made” you turned around and pointed down down to the mixture of fluids leaking down your thighs.

” _Fuck_ that’s hot”

”Kō!” You silently yelled at him and smacked his shoulder.

”Okay okay,no more sneaky time” he watched you take out wet wipes from your backpack and wiped your legs down.

“Here” you handed him a wipe and he cleaned himself off.

“Best reward ever” he smiled down at you.

”You’re acting like a teenager who just got laid” you rolled your eyes and pulled your shorts up.

”Well you make me feel like a teenager who just got laid” he bent down and kissed your cheek.

”Gross,you’re all sweaty” you pushed his face away.

”I’m always sweaty!” He said too loud for comfort.

”Shhhhh,Be quiet. I’m gonna go,wait for my signal” you hoisted your backpack on and opened the door slowly.

You peeked out and looked down the hallway,seeing nobody around you stepped out quickly and closed the door.

”Ichika” you heard your name and froze. You turned in the direction of the voice and saw Kenmas cat eyes peeking out of a classroom

”H-Hey K-Kenma” you stuttered,”What’s-what’s up”

”Not much,video games. Are you okay,you’re very red”

You hoped lightning would strike you down or the ground would open and swallow you but alas,you were stuck there,”Yeah I’m okay,just a little warm”

He blinked at you a few times before shrugging and going back inside.

You let out a sigh of relief and tapped the door gently and stepped back waiting for Bokuto. He came out quickly and grinned down at you,”Do you wanna come watch me practice a few spikes later?”   
“I’d love to but I need a shower first....and a nap” he wrapped his arm around you.

”Cmon,I’ll walk you to your room” you both went down the hallway.

”You know,you two aren’t as quiet as you think” Kenmas soft voice sounded behind you and only Bokutos arm holding you prevented you from stumbling and falling


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so from here on out it’ll be canon compliant just with Himari there.  
> Basically just the events of the show.....but with Himari

You threw on one of Bokutos large white T-shirts he gave to you one time you went over to his apartment,a black beanie and some grey sweatpants.

You stepped outside into the cool air and made your way to the auditorium. The sound of volleyballs being smacked around got louder the closer you got.   
  
“Again” Bokuto shouted from inside followed by a ball hitting the floor.

”One more” _Smack_

”One more” _Smack_

You got to the door just in time to see Kuroo block on of his spikes much to his frustration.

”Dammit!” He shouted

”Hello?” You called out and they all turned to you.

”Oh my gosh,you came!” Bokuto squealed and ran up to you,bending down and engulfing you in a bear hug.

“Well yeah I said I would,what’s going on here?” Your eyes settled on an unfamiliar tall blonde boy behind the net.

”Just teaching skinny over here how to block. He kinda sucks at it” you laughed at the blonde boys scowl.

”Well you don’t really make it easy for them,but I’m glad you’re having fun” you rubbed his arm gently.

”Would be a lot more fun with you around” he wrapped his arms around your waist and assaulted your face with kisses.

”Kō stop,people are watching” you blushed but he kept going.

”Does he have to do that now?” Akaashi deadpanned and Kuroo laughed

”Who is that anyway?” the blonde picked up the volleyball and stared at them boredly

”Bokutos girlfriend,they’re still in the honeymoon phase” Kuroo explained.

You pointed over at a tall silver haired boy on the floor and walked in his direction and Bokuto ran back to his friends,the pink tint on his nose still very obvious.

”You two are so cute I’m going to puke” Kuroo smacked his chest.

”You’re just jealous” Bokuto said smugly.

”Maybe just a little bit” 

  
”Hey are you okay?” You poked the boys back but he didn’t move.

”Um,if you need some help tap the floor twice” still nothing.

”I’m not dead,I’m just really tired” he lifted his head and looked at you,his green eyes growing wide,”Wow,an Angel. I just might be dead after all” You blushed at his words but shook your head.

”I’m definitely not an Angel. Do you need help getting up?” You stuck your hand out to him which he gladly took,standing up quickly and you saw how tall he was.

”Woah,you’re really tall!” you strained your neck to look at his face.

”I get that a lot” he smiled down at you,”Soooo,do you go here?”

”Oh no,I’m in Fukorodani,I just manage their team or should I say still learning the ropes” you chuckled.

“Wow,any team that has an Angel as their manager is sure to be amazing” 

“Again,not an Angel” you laughed.

”Well can I be the not an Angels friend” he rubbed his neck shyly and you nodded,

”Of course you can!” You gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up.   
  
Bokuto watched the two of you talking with a light scowl on his face.

”Bokuto watch out!”

”Huh?” _Smack_

A ball hit him in the face causing him to fall flat on his back.

”Dude,are you okay?” Kuroo ran up to him and inspected his face.

“I’m fine” he swatted his hand away

”Oh my gosh Kōtarō are you okay?” you ran up and knelt next to him and held his head noticing the already forming bruise on his forehead.

”I said I’m fine” he said with an annoyed tone and turned away from you.

“Are you sure?” You touched the bruise and he winced,”No you’re not fine,let’s go get some ice” you pulled his arm for him to stand up and led him outside.

* * *

”You have to pay more attention next time” you pressed the ice pack on his forehead.

”I know.Ow that hurts!”

”I’m sorry baby but it’s for your own good” you cupped his cheek as you held the ice pack in place.

He had a frown on his face which made you uneasy,he wasn’t even touching you which was definitely weird because he always had to have some form of contact when you were interacting. It could be from his pinky touching yours during a conversation or you laying on his body when you were studying but now his arms were just crossed over his chest.

”Does your head hurt apart from the bruise?”

”No”

”Anything wrong with your eyes?”

”No”

“How’re you feeling overall?”

”Good”

”.........”

”Okay what’s going on” you pulled back and looked at him,”You’ve been weird ever since we got in here” you sat back down on your mattress.

“I just....the way you were smiling at Lev made me feel some type of way” he confessed. You stared at him incredulously before bursting into laughter.

”Not the reaction I expected but okay” he sighed

”I’m so-sorry Kō” you said between breaths,”I never took you for the jealous type” 

“I’m not!” He pouted,”Well not usually”

You caught your breath and stopped laughing, “You are just the cutest” you pinched his cheek,”Babe,you have nothing to worry about,he’s totally not my type” you waved your hand dismissively.

”Really?” You nodded,”Yup,I like my men with a little more meat on their bones” You stroked his defined bicep to emphasise your point,”Besides I already have someone special” you leaned in and kissed his nose.

His hand slid under your(his) shirt and rubbed your back gently,”Sorry for being a big ole butt” he stuck his tongue out a little making you giggle,

”It’s okay, you should get back to practice if you’re feeling better”

”Or maybe I can keep being hurt and you play nurse a lil longer” He toyed with the hem of your sweatpants.

”Do you ever get tired?” You groaned but pushed him down anyway so you were right over him.

”Nope” he said with a shit eating grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short. Cramps are kicking my ass so I think I’ll take a break for a day or two but let me know what you think❤️


	11. Chapter 11

“ _1.....2....3”_ you whispered quietly and put your torso back into the cobra position.

The auditorium was quiet and the only sounds that could be heard were the birds singing outside. You had decided to use the quiet early morning to do yoga since you’ve been slacking off.

You stretched your legs out in front of you and brought your torso forward until you’re forehead touched your knees,holding the position a few seconds before straightening back up.

”Nuh-uh,I got here first” someone yelled from outside and you scrunched up your nose before deciding to ignore it and move to do the splits.

“In your dreams dumbass” another voice came into the mix just as you leaned forward to touch your toes.

“Don’t call me dumbass” the first voice scolded and you heard the soft thud of the sliding door opening.

”Oh” your eyes met with dark blue ones covered in dark blue bangs,”Good morning”

You nodded and switched legs,not wanting the intrusion to stop your momentum.

”Kageyama get out of the way” the first person pushed his way past him before stopping and staring at you,”Oh hello,we didn’t know anyone was in here” He shouted.

You let out a long sigh before responding,”Hi,it’s okay,I was just leaving” you stood up and stretched your arms over your head one last time before making your way to the door.

”Wait,I remember you,you came with Fukurodani and Bokuto was all over you” the red head looked at you with wide eyes.

”Yeah,I’m the teams manager in training and Bokutos girlfriend” you confirmed and his eyes grew wider.

”Woah,you’re Bokutos girlfriend? He’s so lucky. You’re like so pretty.Whenever he sees you his heart must go like _whoosh_ ”he waved his hand to emphasise his point and you smiled.

”Well I guess so.Well the courts all yours,I just needed to stretch,I’ll see you later” you pushed past them.

”Wait” you turned around,”Can you throw us a few sets? Please” The taller one blinked at you.

You hummed in thought for a few seconds before nodding and going back to the gym.

”Awesome. My name’s Hinata and this is Kageyama” the red head introduced.

”Ichika. Wait Hinata? You’re that little number 10 with the crazy cool quick attack” 

He beamed proudly,”Yup,that’s me” he puffed his chest out.

”That move of yours is really cool”

”Well I set them up” Kageyama interrupted with a slight annoyance in his voice.

”You two are some team,I used to be the setter for my team but my knee injury brought all that to an end” You said sadly.

”I’m sorry,I can’t imagine playing volleyball anymore,it must suck”

”Hinata!”

”No no it’s fine,it did suck initially but you move past it now I’m happy to even be involved” you tossed a ball up and down,”So how bout you show me those quick attacks of yours”

You tossed the balls to them and marvelled at their teamwork. Hinata was the same height as you but he could jump twice that if he wanted to.

Somewhere along the lines they asked you to set for Hinata and to reluctantly agreed and ran onto the court.

”Ready?” Kageyama spun a ball around and you nodded.

He tossed the ball and you threw your hands up and set it but it fell short,”Sorry,it’s been a while” you laughed nervously,”Don’t worry about it,try again” Hinata cheered you on and ran back to position.

Kageyama tossed another ball and you set it but this time the timing was of and it went to high before Hinata could hit it. You groaned out of frustration and ran a hand through your hair,”I’m sorry”

”It’s fine,do you wanna do one more?” You nodded and got back into position.

”Alright,here” Kageyama tossed the ball and you set it up.

_THUD_

You felt a rush when you heard the ball hit the other side of the court and before you knew it your eyes got teary.

”Awesome,let’s do it again, what do you-oh no are you okay?” He ran up to you as you wiped your tears away with your sleeves,”Do you want us to get someone,maybe Bokuto?” Kageyama stroked your back awkwardly trying to smooth you.

”No,I’m fine it’s just” you looked down at your hands and smiled,”That felt really good”

* * *

“So you and Bokuto huh” the dark haired girl twirled a white strand of your hair as you cut the watermelon.

”Bout time that meat head settled down” a strawberry blonde chuckled,”I was starting to think he and Akaashi had a thing going”

”Right?” The first girl laughed and arranged the fruit on the plates.

”Soooo,what’s he like?” the blonde said dreamily and stared at you.

”Very.....” you groped around your brain to find the right words,”Affectionate”

”Affection is an understatement,he’s all over her all the damn time” Yukie scoffed.

”Well,you could say that” you laughed

”I could never have a boyfriend all over me like that,I need some personal space” the dark haired girl 

“You need a boyfriend for that first Miyanoshita” Yukie laughed and Miyanoshita huffed.

”Whatever,my point still stands” she crossed her arms proudly,”Need some boundaries”

”Leave her relationship alone Miya,if that’s what she likes then who are you to judge?” The blonde poked her forehead,”Come on,let’s go give these to the boys” she picked up a plate and walked out the door.

You sat in between Kenma,Lev and Hinata and bit into your watermelon. Everyone was outside sitting on the hill and chowing down and enjoying the cool air.

”Lev slow down” you looked over to see the giant chomping away at a large slice and spitting the seeds out one at a time.

”Woah that’s cool” Hinata tried to mock him but the seeds just fell straight down.

”Sorry short stack,you have to have a particular set of skills to achieve such a feat” Lev mocked him.

“Oh lay of Lev” Kenma scolded gently and you laughed,”Woah,look at Kenma over here,brave boy” you nudged his shoulder with yours and you noticed the pink tint on his cheeks.

”It can’t be that hard” you spat out a seed and it dropped straight down just like Hinatas, “Okay maybe it is that hard”

Bokuto and Kuroo watched from afar as you and Hinata continued your spitting match.He smiled when you managed to spit a seed far and turn to Hinata and point at your mouth excitedly who just stared at you with wide eyes and tried to spit again.

“Isn’t she the best?” He swooned and put his head on his hand.

Kuroo looked over in your direction in time to see you hold Hinatas head against your chest like a baby and scold Lev for calling him lame,the red head blushing furiously,

”Well look at you mr lover boy” He teased,”Never thought I’d see the day”

Bokuto swooned again

”Okay,I gotta go do something,I’ll be right back” Kuroo walked off.

He looked back and saw you rubbing your knee gently with a small wince before standing up and walking towards the gym.

He excused himself from his friends and followed you inside to see you sitting on the bench and rubbing ointment on your knee.

”Hey baby owl,you okay?” He sat next to you.

”Mm,yeah,knee just hurts a little” you flexed the joint slowly,”What’s up?”

”Just wanted to check on you” he kissed the top of your head softly,

”I should be checking on you after all the games you played” you chuckled and playfully punched his shoulder.

”Oh yeah,I was pretty great wasnt I?” He flexed his biceps and you playfully swooned,

”Oh my god Kotaro,you were like totally the best” you said in your best valley girl voice.

He watched her rub the ointment on her knee and hummed thoughtfully,

”Um,Himari”

”Mm?”

”I just wanted to tell you,um,I really like you”

”I know” you smiled

”Like....a lot. You’re like... the moon”

“The moon?” You looked up at him.

”Yeah,big and bright. Wait,not that you’re fat! I mean....you do have a big butt,but I like big butts! There’s nothing wrong with being big,I’m big and I look...umm”

”Good?”

”Yes,good.Thank you. I guess what I’m trying to say is....” he didn’t think actually taking time to tell you how he feels would be so difficult.

”Are you trying to tell me I make your heart go _whoosh?”_ You tried to help him articulate his words.  
  


”YES! Exactly that!” He grinned

You giggled at how satisfied he looked, “You make my heart go _whoosh_ too” he leaned down and gave you a quick kiss.

A few people started to shuffle into the auditorium for the next game and you put the ointment back in your bag and shifted to stand up,

”I’m gonna go help clean up,I’ll see you after the games” you waved him off and went to the door,waving at a few people on your way out.

Kuroo clapsed his shoulder suddenly and ruffled his hair,”yo,you did the thing?”   
Bokuto put his hand on his chest just above his heart,

”Yeah..... _whoosh_ ” he smiled before running off to warm up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a good place to end it cause there’s really nothing after that..they live happily ever after lol. Thanks for reading❤️❤️  
> PS. If I add anything after this,it’ll most likely just be one shots❤️


End file.
